theglobalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adelethian Islands
The Colony of Adelethian Islands is a huge, economically powerful colony , renowned for its burgeoning walrus population. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 365 million enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The medium-sized government is mainly concerned with Education, although Social Welfare and Healthcare are secondary priorities. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 16%. A large private sector is led by the Soda Sales, Gambling, and Book Publishing industries. Punitive tariffs protect local industry, the latest Harry Potter book is a bestseller, and young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables. Crime is a problem, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Adelethian Islands's national animal is the walrus, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the chocolate dollar. Adelethian Islands is ranked 61st in Global Powers and 27,691st in the world for Fastest-Growing Economies. 'The Adelethian Islands: A Personifcation of the Nation' The Adelethian Islands is a fierce, yet compassionate girl. The Adelethian Islands is often called Addy by pretty much everyone. At the age of 11, she has participated in a number of flight shows, air force inspections, and expeditions with her older brother Almaniania. She lives with her older brothers Weiss and Almaniania in Galt City. Although she is a colonial holding of Almaniania, he does not call her a colony directly. Usually, Almaniania leaves her to her constant flying. She even has a pet Eagle named Azoreth that accompanies her everywhere she goes. Addy is rarely called Adelethian unless at a Conference, or when Almaniania is mad at her. Addy is usually fine with people calling her by her nickname and not her full one. In fact, whenever her full name is used instead of her nick name, she cringes. Addy spends a lot of her time reinforcing the air power of the Almanianian Commonwealth. As a result, she considers her siblings to be her closest friends. However, she considers Hahklallah to be a sister, and Hahklallah's colonies to be her friends as well. 'The Adelethian Islands' Favorite Things:' Addy loves anything that has to do with flight. Much of her free time is spent by flying in her own airplane, practicing her flying and training herself to be a pilot. Often times, she trains to test herself by flying in rain, snow, or hail. Her abilities to survive such harsh conditions in a plane earned her the nickname "The Teflon Pilot." When she is not flying, she is creating different strategems for the air force. Often times, she will test these strategems against those of Almaniania and his ground forces and/ or Weiss and his naval forces on a simulation. When Addy is off-duty, she spends her time either at the Art Museum of Galt City or Strawberry Fields Park. When at the park, she will often times sketch pictures of birds that she sees. Usually, Addy will spend about two hours either at the park or the museum, as she tries to get back on the clock as quickly as possible. Since her tenth birthday, Almaniania had brought her along on three different expeditions into the wilderness. She has grown fond of these expeditions and has started planning one of her own. Addy's favorite drink is a cup of hot cocoa. Category:Almanianian Commonwealth